The White Fang Dragon
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: He died in one world where Naruto was only fictional. Only to be reborn in the Naruto world. His memories of his past life came with him but too bad he only knew parts and pieces of the anime series, since he never saw all the episodes nor did he read the entire manga series. All he can do is survive and hope that he doesn't mess up the time line too badly. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto. Naruto belongs to rightful creator and owner Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC's, and the plot line for this story.**

 **Warning: Some characters might be OOC, but I will be trying my hardest for this not to happen but it might happen. The story also does not follow the normal time line of the manga or the anime. Lastly my grammar and spelling are terrible, but I really am trying my hardest to correct this. Since spelling and grammar were never my strongest subjects.**

 **The story is rated M, just because I want to be careful. Contains very strong language such as swearing, cartoon violence, blood, gore, crude humor, and some suggestive themes. Their might also be dark, depressing and disturbing themes through out the story.**

 **Summary: He died in one world where Naruto was only fictional. Only to be reborn in the Naruto world. His memories of his past life came with him but too bad he only knew parts and pieces of the anime series since he never saw all the episodes nor did he read the entire manga series. All he can do is survive and hope that he doesn't mess up the time line. He was no genius and deffinately no prodigy, if anything he was most likely going to die young. Sheer dumn luck was only get him so far, but will it be good enough to save the world? It seemed to work for Naruto, but would it also work for him?**

 **Please do not leave any swears in any of my reviews, The swearing is not helpful to the writer, and is not nessaury. I already know some reviews will be harsh or critical to the story and that everyone has their own opions but in all honesty the swearing is not appreciated. If you do not like the story, then please leave and move on to something else. This is all I ask.**

 **Anyways please read, review and I hope you will enjoy the story.**

* * *

Music was playing loudly in the bar called the Black Widow's Grill and Bar. A twenty nine year old man with natural spikey dark brown hair and brown eyes sat the bar drinking a beer. He was wearing a navy blue collar shirt, black jeans and black boots. He was silent as he drank his beer. He was troubled, the events of the earlier day were repeating through his mind.

It was near the end of his shift at the large super store that he worked at. He was a cashier, who was only making minimal wage. When a old man approached him, shoulder length messy white hair and he had the brightest blue eyes he ever seen. The man wore a orange color jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. "Hello sir, can I help you?"

"Have you heard of the anime called Naruto?" He asked him softly.

"It's a popular anime series about ninjas. I think we carry a few dvds back in the electronics section of the store." He answered the old man's question.

The old man seemed to stare at his name tag that read, Liam Sretaw. "Good...now this might be an odd question but have you ever wanted to be a ninja?" He asked him.

"Maybe when I was little." Liam answered.

"Good...Now if you had the chance, who would you want as a blood relative, if you were given a second chance in the Naruto world?" The old man continued to question him.

"Eh? Why do you want to know all these questions sir?" Liam asked feeling a bit creeped out.

"Trying to help my grandson and granddaughter with their fanfiction story." He said looking a bit nervous.

"Oh...well I guess...Kakashi Hatake...as an uncle. I always felt bad that Kakashi didn't have like a blood relative to raise him after his dad died." Liam said.

"I think Kakashi-sensei, would be delighted to have an uncle but tell me what would your name be?" The old man asked him.

"Tatsu Hatake, I guess." Liam said looking still creeped out by the old man's questions.

"Hmmm...Sounds good to me. So would you like to keep your memories of your past life?" The old man questioned.

"Maybe...that way I could not make the same mistakes that I did as a kid." Liam answered. It was true there was many things he wished to do over again.

"Hmmm...That could be a bit troublesome but I guess it would make things easier for ya. Now than if given the choice would you be willing to change Naruto's past so he would be happy as well as others if given the chance?" The old man asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah...I mean Naruto had a horrible childhood. A childhood no child deserves. I would like to see have a happy one with his parents or at least one of them." Liam answered.

"You're a good man Liam, I bet we would have been the best of friends...but I can sense you wouldn't change too much of the past and throw it off course would you?" The old man asked him.

"No...changing to much and I would be left confused on how to go foreward. I know some events must take place." Liam said while wondering to himself how he ended up continuing this conversation.

"Good luck Tatsu-san, you're going to need it. However I have full faith in you and so does Kurama. Believe it, Liam-san. However I hope that you can one day forgive me, for what is about to happen this night." The man said as his eyes flashed to a bright red. Before Liam could say anything or do anything one of his coworkers called his name making him turn away from the old man who had just grinned at him.

"Your shift just ended, Liam." His coworker said calmly.

"Right." Liam said as he turned to face the old man once more only to see that the old man was no where to be found.

"You okay Liam?" His coworker asked in concern seeing how his friend looked so confused.

"Yeah, did you just see an old man here, just seconds ago?" Liam asked.

"What are you talking about? You were standing here all alone...just starring off into space when I approached you. Are you okay Liam, you look like you just seen a ghost or something." His coworker said.

"Y-yeah...It's just been a long day...nothing to worry about." Liam said softly while looking frazzled.

"Okay if your sure...Liam." His coworker said looking unconvinced. Liam sighned off his register, before he turned off his register's light and headed out back to clock out. Instead of heading straight home he headed straight to the Black Widow's Grill and Bar for a strong drink.

And here he was slowly drinking his beer looking troubled as he sat at the bar. The lack of sleep could have been playing tricks on his mind but something was telling him that wasn't the case. "Troublesome." Liam grumbled under his breath only after he finished his beer. He waited at least an hour or two before he decided to head home for the night. He got into his black ford pick up truck. He placed his seat belt on, and started up his vechichle, placed the vechichle into reverse before he backed out of his parking spot before shifting the gear to drive. He than started to drive home.

It began pouring down rain half way home, he was obeying the speed limits. The next thing he knew a large semi truck came out no where without stopping as it slammed into his driver side from the three way intersection. Glass shattered and cracked just as metal cruched as the black pickup truck was sent tumbling and flipping through the air as it rolled down a very steep embankment. Liam might have been wearing his seat belt but he did not survive the crash. The last thing that went through his mind was his family, the old man he encountered right be before his eyes closed as he released his final breath as death claimed him.

* * *

In Konoha the Hidden Leaf village a five year old Sakumo Hatake was waiting with his father in the hospital. His mother was in labor with his baby sibling. He hoped he was going to have a baby brother. He was excited about having a sibling. A few hours latter the sound of a baby crying was heard as a nurse brought out his baby brother for them to meet. However Sakumo's mom had died while giving birth to a baby boy. Sakumo stared at his baby brother he had natural bright silvery white hair as the baby cried loudly like most babies however the baby seemed to settle down only to stare up them revealing steel grey color eyes.

The baby stared at them for a few minutes with a look of pure confusion as the eyes blinked a few times. "Sakumo, meet your new baby brother Tatsu Hatate." Their father said smiling. The baby than revealed a horrified exspression and screamed before bursting into tears.

"It's okay, Tatsu-kun. Daddy and I will take care of you. I don't blame you for mommy's death...she was very sick." Sakumo said softly wondering why his baby brother had acted like that. The baby only cried loudly, because he remembered that he was once Liam Sretaw, who had obviously just been reborn into the Naruto world as Sakumo's baby brother who would eventually become Kakashi's uncle. However he swore that if he ever saw the old man again, the one who caused this he would murder him.

"Would you like to hold him, Sakumo? I have to go speak with the med nins." Sakumo's father asked him. Sakumo insteantly smiled as his father placed the crying newborn in Sakumo's arms after showing Sakumo how to hold him.

Outside the hospital window the old man that Liam had encountered sat there watching them through the window while he was eating his cup of insteant ramen.

"You want me too keep an eye on the boy?" A low growl asked making the old man turn to stare at the large white wolf that appeared almost ghostly looking.

"Naturally." The old man said grinning softly.

"Fine...but you owe me, fox-boy. And I do mean big time for this." The wolf said before fading away as though he was never there. The old man smiled warmly as he looked back at Tatsu whose cries turned to soft whimpers. Sakumo was smiling as he held his baby brother who was settling down from his crying fit, while completely obviously to the old man watching them from the window. Mr. Hatake was speaking with med nins about funeral arrangements for his wife.

"It's all up to you now...Tatsu-san. Enjoy your second life." The old man said before fading away with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**All disclaimers are on first chapter.**

 **Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

A few days latter Mr. Hatake was finally allowed to bring his youngest son home from the hospital. The hospital had kept Tatsu for those few days to make sure he was fully healthy and that their was nothing wrong with him. Sakumo was happily smiling as he walked beside his dad as they headed home. Tatsu was silently taking in the village as his father carried him. The vllage was way bigger than what the anime, videogames and what the manga had shown.

Than again he was rather small so everything did appear larger and much bigger than himself. He had slowly come to terms with the fact, that he had died and had been fully reborn in the Naruto world as Sakumo's baby brother. True he wasn't happy about it, but what could he do? He was stuck in this new world. He only regretted he didn't know a lot about this world, like other Naruto fans did. He only knew parts and pieces of the series both from the anime, movies, and from the manga.

They soon arried at the Hatake-clan compound. The place was huge and if Tatsu had to guess the Hatake compound was most likely destroyed the night the Kyuubi attacked or little Kakashi had sold his family compound so he wouldn't be haunted by his father's death, hense the reason why Kakashi lived an apartment building. It was sad in all honesty. Tatsu slowly shifted so he could look down at Sakumo who was smiling. _'I promise Kakashi, things will be different for you as well as Naruto.'_ Tatsu thought with determination before he was pulled from his thoughts as his father handed him over to Sakumo.

"Summoning jutsu!" Their father said after he did a series of hand signs before he suddenly slammed his hand to the ground making a large pack of nin dogs to appear. That was when Tatsu's face had paled dramaticalll as he stared in horror at the sight of the nin dogs that his father had just summoned. How the hell did he forget that the Hatake family had a summoning contract with dogs? Why did it have to be dogs?! He was scared to death of dogs.

The nin dogs had been summoned so they could meet the youngest Hatake child, that their summoner had just brought home from the hospital. They been looking foreward to meet the pup. However everyone was completely unaware of Tatsu's fearful exspression as he stared at the nin dogs before him. Feeling his baby brother suddenly tense in his arms, Sakumo looked down to see how scared his baby brother was of their nin dogs. "Uh Dad...I think Tatsu-kun is afraid of dogs." Sakumo said softly in concern.

"He's never seen a dog before Sakumo, just give him time. You were the same way when you were a baby." Their dad said grinning as he carefully took Tatsu from Sakumo. Before he suddenly than sat on the floor of the front porch allowing the dogs to come closer to sniff the baby. Tatsu's eyes watered as images of being mauled to death by the large pack of dogs in front of him flashed through his mind. He began trembling as he tried desperately to move his body to inch backwards. However babies had almost no control over their limbs let alone their bodies much to Tatsu's horror. The largest of the nin dogs approached and suddenly sniffed the baby. Tatsu froze in horror at the sight of how close it was too him.

 _'Way too close! Way too close for comfort! Oh fuck...those are some wicked sharp teeth and holy shit are they long! Are they even normal size for a dog?!'_ Tatsu's mind wondered in fear.

"The pup smells healthy, Riku-san." The nin dog said as he stared at the trembling baby who was starring wide eyed in pure horror at him. The baby was mostly starring at his fangs in dread as well as fear.

Tatsu nearly screamed when one of the other nin dogs suddenly approached and slurped his face. Tears ran down Tatsu's face as his mind was screaming, _'They now had a taste of fleash and their now going to try and eat me when no one is looking!'_

"Poor little pup, looks terrified Riku-san. Maybe you should have waited till he was tiny bit older before introducing us to him." A female nin dog said as she looked at the baby in concern as the baby seemed to hyperventilate.

"Tatsu will be fine, just give him time." Riku said unaware that his youngest son's eyes had just rolled up into his head as he passed out insteantly in his arms from the fear.

"Uh dad...I think Tatsu just passed out." Sakumo said fearfully in concern since his baby brother had just fainted in their father's arms.

"He might just be tired, Sakumo. It's been a long day for him." Riku said sighing as he carfully got up to his feet and carried his youngest son to the nursery. He carefully placed his youngest child in his crib, covered him up and left the room. Sakumo and the nin dogs did not look convinced by that. Sakumo sighed as he approached the crib and stared at his baby brother.

"Don't worry Tatsu-kun, I'll help you get over your fear of dogs. That's a promise." Sakumo said smiling in determination.

"Sakumo, it's time for training." Riku said making Sakumo leave the nursery as he went to train with his father. Tatsu slowly came around only to find himself in his crib. He growled in frustration. He knew that he fainted because of his fear of dogs. However he also knew he had to get over his fear of dogs eventually. However Nin dogs were going to be a hell of a lot worst, he could just sense it. A low growl like sound to his left made him turn his head only to see a large white wolf barring it's fangs at him from the shadows, it's glowing yellow eyes were locked on him. Tatsu stiffened as his eyes widen comically as they began to water in fear. The white wolf slowly approached his crib and began to circle it like a shark waiting to attack it's prey. It's sharp percing yellow eyes that glowed inhumanly remained locked on his tiny trembling form.

 _'I'm going to fucken die again, only this time it will be a hell of a lot worst!_ ' Tatsu thought in fear as he squeezed his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes the white wolf was no where to be found. Tatsu let out a soft sigh of relief that the wolf he just saw was gone. He began trying to get control of his limbs only to give up. There wasn't much he could do until he was older. He let out a mortified cry when he relised their was going to be a hell of a lot of embarassing moments he would have to endure. Baths, diper changing, feeding and normal things that envolve a baby. True he already delt with these things but he could tell it was going to get worst. He didn't know how yet, but he knew it would get a whole lot worst and more embarrassing as time goes by.

He laid there looking up the ceiling. All he could do was take one day at a time and hope for the best. He would not allow his past life as Liam Sretaw be a burden to him. He was pulled from his thoughts as he turned his head to see the white wolf sitting there watching him intently. Tatsu than let out a scream of terror just as Riku and Sakumo rushed into the room. The white wolf had vanished seconds before the two could even see it. It was like the wolf was never there.

"Calm down Tatsu-kun. We're right here...son." Riku said as he reached into the crib and picked up his youngest who started crying loudly.

"Dad, is Tatsu-kun okay?" Sakumo asked in concern at how his baby brother was acting.

"He will be okay in time...he's most likely hungry. Let's get you, your bottle." Riku said with a warm smile as he carried the baby out of the nursery. Sakumo looked unsure before he glanced back into the nursery only to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes watching him intently from the shadows of the room. Sakumo reached up and rubbed his eyes only for the yellow eyes to have vanished completely as though they were never there.

"Dad, did you leave posion on the kunai's again!? Dad!?" Sakumo asked in a worried tone as he rushed out of the nursery after his father and baby brother. A white wolf slowly stepped out of nursery and sat there looking slightly amused but more annoyed than anything else.

"Well fox-boy...it seems things are going to get harder from here on out. You really should have removed that fear of his, before giving him his second life." The white wolf growled out in irritation just as the old man that Liam had encountered suddenly appeared as he sat down beside the wolf.

"I never knew he was afraid of dogs! Oh man, Kakashi-sensei is gonna kill me!" The old man yelled gripping his hair tightly.

"It just makes my job a hell of a lot harder...good grief who ever heard of a Hatake being afraid of dogs?!" The white wolf growled shooting the old man a very dark look. "You asked me to keep an eye on the boy, and I will. However you never mensioned he would be scared to death of dogs, you fox possessed brat!"

"I didn't know he was afraid of dogs!" The old man yelled in defense as he glared at the white wolf who snorted at him.

"You were given a list of questions to ask the brat, before giving him his second life. Did you even question him before just dropping him into this life?" The white wolf grumbled bitterly.

"I know what Kakashi-sensei gave me...it's just...half the list sort of got drenched in ramen broth and well it smeared the ink so badly that I had to do it from memory. Also of course I questioned him." The old man said looking a bit hurt he wasn't being trusted with this important mission. The white wolf stared at him with a very dark look.

"Please tell me, you at least asked the kid what type of affinity he wanted, right before dropping him head first into this new life?" The white wolf asked only to watch as the old man's face paled dramatically as his eyes widen in horror. The white wolf slapped it's paw over its eyes as he groaned. "You realy fucked this all up didn't you, fox-boy?"

"I-I'm sure it will be fine. Besides I have full belief in Tatsu-kun's abilities. It will be just fine, believe it." The old man said nervously as he jumped up to his feet. The white wolf snarled at him as he lowered his paw to glare at him.

"I knew accepting this mission was going to be a nightmare, easy mission my ass. Hey get back here fox-boy, i'm not done with you! We need to have a long chat about how to fix this fucken mess and do you at least know what type of affinity the brat will have!? For fuck's sake he better not have the water affinity mixed with lightning because that's going to be a bitch of a comination to deal with!" The white wolf snarled as he saw the old man making a fast get away as he quickly vanished into thin air. The white wolf bristled as he jumped to his feet and charged after the old man as he faded away after the old man.

Meanwhile down the hall way Tatsu was drinking the bottle silently in his dad's arms as their dad's shadow clone was trying to calm Sakumo down who was frantically questioning their dad if he left posion on the kunais again, because he was saw glowing yellow eyes from the nursery. Tatsu nearly choked on his bottle at the mension of glowing yellow eyes from the nursery. All he could see was that white wolf that had circled his crib from earlier. So he hadn't been imagining it.

"Sakumo...for the last time. You're fine. I haven't used posion on my kunais since the incident were I ended up poisoning myself right in front of you and your mother."

"But Dad, I know for a fact that I saw glowing yellow eyes fom the nursery! That's not normal!" Sakumo yelled as Riku sighed as he shifted Tatsu in his arms.

"Sakumo, enough. You're going to scare your baby brother if you keep yelling, like this." Riku's shadow clone said frowning.

"I know what I saw...why don't you believe me?" Sakumo asked softly.

"Sakumo, I do believe you. However there was an old family legend that a member of the Hatake-clan would one day summon a large white wolf with glowing yellow eyes and would than be given an ancient summoning contract with wolves. The wolves were known to be exstremely deadly in battle for their cunning, speed and viciousness. They showed no mercy to their enimies but were fiercely loyal as well as protective of their summoner and to anyone their summoner was allied with." Riku said softly.

"Dad, wasn't that scroll lost centuries ago?" Sakumo asked softly in confusion. "Also what does this have to do with what I just saw!?"

"The wolves simply took back their contract after someone killed their summoner and tried to use their contract without permission. Basically that person abused their power for an evil purpose that went against their nature of being a protector. Since that day no Hatake clan member has ever been able to summon wolves. I have a feeling the yellow eyes you saw might have belong to a wolf summon...a wolf summon that might be waiting for young Tatsu-kun here to one day summon it. I have a feeling Tatsu is destined to be a great protector of the hidden leaf village." Riku said with a small smile of pride.

"Tatsu summoning a wolf?" Sakumo asked as he tried to picture it. He than frowned as he stared at his little brother.

"Sakumo, what is it?" Riku asked him softly in concern.

"Dad, why do I only picture my baby brother screaming and running in the opposite direction in a state of sheer panic mixed with fear at what he just summoned?" Sakumo asked softly as his eye twitched in annoyance.

"Sakumo, for the last time your baby brother is not afraid of dogs." Riku snapped in irritation. Tatsu was looking confused as he kept glancing between his father and older brother.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**All disclaimers are located on 1st chapter.**

 **Sorry I haven't been able to update. Bad internet service, personal problems and the fact I'm working. Will be trying my hardest to update when I can.**

 **Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

Five years passed by slowly. During those five long years Tatsu had slowly grown as he relearned how to walk, talk and more importantly regain control of his body once more much to his relief. Being a baby was rather embarrassing for him as he had to relearn how to do things and having to have someone their to help him do things. However the hardest part was learning another language entirely. It was not the easiest thing for him to do since his memories of the past were still deeply engraved into his memory so he unfortunately had a strange accent when he spoke one that no medical nins could really explain to the over concern Riku who been deeply concerned about his youngest son's strange behavior.

Sometimes whenever Tatsu was furious he would unconsciously start cursing and swearing up a storm in English without even realizing it which would cause people to stare at him like he grew two heads or something. Sometimes he would even start writing in English to keep notes to himself so no one would be able to read what he wrote. Sakumo found one of his notes and just stared at it like it was written in an alien language or they were just scribbles on a page. It was a close call because on that page it spoke about Sakumo's death, how it leads Kakashi down into depression and how Tatsu was going to try and prevent all of it.

Tatsu very slowly grew attached to his new family besides getting use to his new life. However his fear of dogs was still a huge problem. One his father Riku was still very reluctantly coming to terms with that his youngest was indeed scared to death of dogs even though he was still trying his hardest to deny it. Tatsu would stiffen at the sight of a dog, pale dramatically and than promptly run away screaming in pure terror which often resulted in him being chased by the dog. Riku Hatake didn't know what to do about his youngest son's fear of dogs.

Never in the history of the Hatake-clan had any member ever been so terrified of dogs, and yet his youngest son was down right terrified of them. However Riku was sure it would pass over time or at least pray he would grow out of his fear of dogs. Even if he had to go to the extremes by locking his youngest in a windowless room with some of his summons for an hour or so. However Sakumo was strongly against this idea and would point out that it could do more harm than good.

Sakumo had been doing everything in his power to try and help his baby brother get over his fear of dogs. Besides trying to make sure their father didn't do anything stupid by making Tatsu's fear even worst than what it already was. In some respects it was very slowly working and yet at the same time it really wasn't. There were some days when he strongly debated about going along with one of his father's ideas to help Tatsu out. However when he would see his baby brother's fear filled eyes the idea would instantly vanish as he would than start feeling guilty for ever thinking about doing such a horrible act to his baby brother. However there were days when the idea was just too tempting to ignore, but he never carried them out.

Tatsu's hair was also slowly growing longer but he didn't care as he kept it in a low hanging ponytail. He had decided at a very young age to one day have the same hair style as InuTashio's from the anime Inuyasha. It just looked so cool and since he was a Hatake, why the hell not have the same hair style as InuTashio's who was also a dog demon? Tatsu was wearing a black shirt that had long silver kimono like sleeves, black pants and black nin shoes.

Tatsu was trying his hardest to get over his fear of dogs but their were times when his fear would just take over and the only thing he could do was scream as he would run as fast as he could in the opposite direction of a dog and end up being chased by the horrible creature. This was how he found his best friend Yew Umino. Who was obviously Iruka's father. Yew had been walking down the street when a screaming Tatsu came around a corner with three large dogs right behind him. Yew found himself starring up at the large tree that Tatsu had just ran straight up it's bark to get to a high tree branch were he wrapped his arms and legs around tightly in order to get away from the dogs. The three dogs whined loudly as they stared up at Tatsu.

Yew sighed as he made a shooing sound to get the dogs to go away. Which they reluctantly did. Yew than stared up at Tatsu who stared down at him. "Iruka?!" Tatsu screamed in disbelief when he saw Yew for the first time. Yew Looked so much like Iruka that it was scary but their were differences now that Tatsu took a closer look at him, Iruka's father had bright green eyes and a much lighter brown color hair color compared to his future son.

"Iruka?" Yew asked in confusion upon being called a dolphin. "My name is Yew Umino. Who are you?"

"Tatsu Hatake."

You're really strange for a Hatake, i thought your clan like dogs." He pointed out as he stared up at Tatsu who pouted.

"My clan does like dogs...me on the other hand I just don't. Um...Yew?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think...you could help me down from here?"

"Seriously?"

"Unfortunately...I have no idea how I really ended up here." Tatsu said with a nervous smile. Yew slapped his face before looking up at him.

"Why do I get the feeling that your gonna be the source of my headaches?" Yew asked him.

"No idea...maybe it's because we're destined to be friends?" Tatsu asked with a Cheshire cat like grin. Yew shook his head with a smile.

"I suppose i'll get use to your craziness someday...anyways i'll be right back with a ladder or something." Yew said.

"Or you could just catch me." Tatsu said.

"Or I could just watch as you hit the ground and call you an idiot." Yew said.

"Touchy." Tatsu said frowning as Yew laughed. However the branch Tatsu was on only broke which caused Yew to scream at the same time Tatsu did as Yew unwilling caught Tatsu when he fell which caused the two of them to hit the ground.

"Ow..." The two groaned in pain as they slowly sat up to stare at one another.

"Thanks for the catch?" Tatsu asked only for Yew to hit him on the head making him yelp.

"Idiot, you just had to jinx yourself!" Yew said with the same angry expression Iruka would have made. However the anger vanished and the two began laughing at how stupid the whole situation had been. It was only sheer dumb luck that the heavy tree branch didn't hit them. That was how Tatsu ended up making his first friend which Sakumo enjoyed teasing him about. However one could see a tiny spark of jealously in Sakumo's eyes that he would have to share his baby brother with other people. However Yew eventually grew on Sakumo as well and decided that Yew was okay to hang out with his baby brother. Maybe Yew could help his baby brother get use to dogs.

At the moment however Sakumo was currently teaching him how to throw shurikens and kunais. He was no prodigy nor was he a ninja genius like his father and big brother were. He already accepted that he was never going to be as good as Kakashi. Tatsu actually was horrible when it came to his aim when throwing a weapon. True his aim in his past life was just as horrible only in this life it seemed to have doubled if not tripled in how bad it was. He threw the kunai and the damn thing would miss the target completely and hit something else. He had already killed three birds and one squirrel in less than two hours and he wasn't even trying to hit them. Sakumo groaned as he saw another bird fall dead to the ground with a kunai stuck in it's chest.

"Sorry..." Tatsu said softly to his big brother as his big brother retrieved the kunai and the dead bird. Another poor creature they would have to bury again. Tatsu often felt horrible every time he accidentally killed a poor defenseless creature. This was why he was never good when it came to hunting in his past life even though he was perfectly fine with Fishing. Go figure.

"No it's okay Tatsu...at least you're hitting something in the kill zone." Sakumo said trying to cheer up his brother. "Okay let's try a new tacit...try and hit that bird with a kunai."

"You want me to kill another bird?! I already killed four of them plus that poor squirrel and I wasn't even trying to kill them the first bloody times I tried this! Now your telling me to kill one on purpose!" Tatsu yelled looking horrified.

"Just do it. So I can see how to correct your problem!" Sakumo snapped back at his baby brother. Tatsu grumbled as he took aim and threw the kunai towards the bird. Instead of hitting the bird he hit the damn target on the outer rim near the red center of the target.

"You gotta be kidding me...Now I hit the damn target!?" Tatsu snarled in rage.

Sakumo's eye twitched as he slowly glanced at his little brother. "You're going to be the death of me aren't you?" Tatsu doesn't answer him as he grumbles under his breath. He blinks as Sakumo suddenly stands behind him and starts to correct his stance as he starts showing him how to correctly throw a kunai. Tatsu starts practicing throwing more kunais and starts getting the hang of hitting the correct target after an hour or so.

"See your getting the hang of it." Sakumo said grinning. "Now lets go over some chakra exercises dad showed us."

"Didn't dad forbid you from doing that after I accidentally blew up the study with explosive tags that dad stored there after you showed me how to set those off with my chakra at a far distance and caused someone by the name Orochimaru to be sent to the hospital from the debris of the wall that had struck him?" Tatsu asked as his eye twitched at him.

"You weren't paying attention to which explosive tags I was talking about!" Sakumo yelled defensively.

"Oh yes I was! You kept pointing to the damn box!" Tatsu snarled.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Their aguement lasted for ten minutes until their father ahd enough of them bickering like this. "Boys!" Their father yelled making the two freeze as they turned to their father.

"He did it!" They yelled as they pointed fingers at each other.

"We have a guest." Riku said as Yew stepped out from behind their father.

"Dolphin-kun!" Tatsu yelled in English as he ran over to his friend who shook his head at Tatsu's crazy nickname for him.

"I have no idea what you just said but i get the feeling the nickname you gave me is going to stay in some way." Yew said.

"Yep." Tatsu said with a sly grin. ' _In more ways than one._ ' Tatsu's mind said with a laugh. Sakumo shook his head as he tried to understand his baby brother.

Near by a certain old man was watching with grin on his face as he stood on a roof watching them. "Tatsu is growing up nicely and he\s best friends with Iruka-sensei's dad no less."

"Oh fox boy...Kakashi is pissed and Iruka wants a few words with you as well." The wolf growled.

"Kill joy."

"Watch it Fox boy, Kurama doesn't scare me and he gave me permission to bite you." The wolf growled in a warning tone making the old man gulp before he laughed nervously and took a step back.

"Think I'll go talk to them...latter." The old man laughed before vanishing into thin air. The wolf shook his head.

"The brat has the two elements i never wanted to deal with...just wait Kakashi when i have a word with you about all this." the wolf growled before vanishing after the old man once more.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the very late chapter.** **I have not abandoned this story nor is it dead.**

 **Writer's block, and the fact i misplaced all my notes for this story. I still can't locate them, so I hope this chapter turns out good.**

 **Anyways please read, review and i hope you are enjoying the story.**

The ninja academy was nothing like the academy Naruto attended, which made Tatsu a tiny bit jealous and rather uneasy. They were brutal when it came to training the students and it made millitary boot camp seem like Disney land or something along those lines. The dark atmosphere was heavy through out the whole building. The teachers didn't sugar coat the fact that you could die on any type of mission. Than again Naruto and his class weren't living in the time of war so yeah it wasn't as brutal as it was now.

Tatsu was just glad he had Yew in all his classes. However his aim was still absoultly horrible despite his big brother's teachings and help from his father. He had his teachers as well as his fellow classmates diving out of the way, blocking the runaway shurikens or kunais or simply taking protective cover whenever it came to their shuriken and kunai target practice. He gave one of his academy teachers a bald spot from a runaway shuriken just a few days ago. Let's just say his acadamy teacher Kenshin greatly disliked him.

A female Uchiha by the name Megumi suddenly walked over to were Yew and Tatsu were sitting. She than suddenly sat down beside Tatsu and when he turned to look at her, she smiled sweetly at him just seconds before she suddenly punched him hard in arm making him yelp loudly.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He demanded as he rubbed the area where she struck him.

"Call it revenge for when you threw that suriken at me instead of the actual target. You're really bad at throwing things, yet your good when it comes to taijutsu but your lousey at everything else. I just hope when it comes to exsploding tags in a few weeks that you wont blow us all up or something." She stated coldly.

"It was an accident, I never once claimed that I had good aim and i'm still learning." Tatsu grumbled bitterly. "I'm not a prodigy like my father or older brother are."

"It's true that Tatsu always had bad aim, he's also bad at hand sighns even though he is rather good at making clones and henges. Than you have the fact that he is also afraid of dogs. However when he is freaked out badly he can do some impressive chakra control." Yew pointed out as Tatsu slumped a bit in his seat.

"Thanks a lot... _dolphin-kun._ " Tatsu growled as he switched to english at the end.

Megumi blinked at that before she revealed a confused look on her face. "I thought the Hatake clan were famous for having the summoning contract with dogs, and what did he just call you anyway? I mean...I never heard a language like that before."

"Tatsu's clan is famous for having the dog summons...it's just Tatsu here is the very first one from his clan born with the fear of dogs and is not a prodigy. Lastly he always switches to that strange language and seems to enjoy calling me whatever he just said just now." Yew stated as Tatsu banged his head on the desk as he sat between the two.

"You are both evil...D _olphin-kun and Raven-chan."_ Tatsu whined making the two share a look before they laughed.

"I have to admite it's kind of amusing when he switches languages like that. Tatsu will have teach us that language so we can communicate in secret or something, I kind of want to know what sort of nicknames he gave us." Megumi said with a smile.

"Like you aren't evil as well, Tatsu?" Yew teased making Tatsu stick his tongue out at him. Megumi laughed softly at this.

"I think I like you two boys. So let's train together every day after school, so we can help Tatsu-kun get better with his aim so he doesn't kill all of us. Who knows the three of us might even end up on the same team someday, so I rather have a teammate who can actually hit his target when he is throwing things instead of making everyone around him a target." Megumi stated with a grin.

"She has a good point, I rather not end up like a pin cushion like you did to your father a few days ago." Yew said softly.

Tatsu winced at the memory of how he accidently threw a set of needles all at once when Sakumo accidently startled him and instead of hitting the target that was set up for him. He accidently struck his father right in the butt with the entire set of needles. Really didn't help matters much that some of the needles still had left over residue of posion from the last time they were used.

Sakumo had to rush and get a medical nin to help their father. Riku Hatake was not at all amused by this. Never in the history of the Hatake clan had they ever had a clan member born with such bad aim or with a fear of dogs and yet his youngest child was born with them.

Tatsu had over heard his father debating with some of his friends if he should even allow Tatsu to become a ninja or simply keep him as a civillian. Sakumo knew Tatsu over heard something but Tatsu would never tell him what he over heard that night. It hurt to hear his father say that about him and yet he could understand Riku's concerns perfectly.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he also wondered if being a ninja was a good idea or not for him. However the more he thought about how the village treated Naruto and even about Kakashi's childhood he couldn't help but grow more determined to change things. Only problem was how to go about it without messing up the entire time line and throw things so off course he wont be able to figure things out.

"Tatsu, are you okay?" Yew asked in concern st how Tatsu's exspression turned sad and very distant looking.

"Yeah, i'm okay...just lost in ny own thoughts. It's a good idea about the training. Say Megumi-chan, Aren't you having trouble with henges?" Tatsu asked her as she dropped her head slightly at this.

"Yes...but Yew has problems with clones." Megumi stated firmly.

"True. So we are all good at things and terrible in other things. So the three of us training together, we should be able to overcome our worst subjects and improve on them. Maybe even help Tatsu get over his fear of dogs as well." Yew said quietly.

"So where exactly are we training after scool at?" Tatsu asked them as he chose to ignore the whole fear of dogs subject.

"We can't train at the Uchiha compound... Trust me...other members of the clan do not like out siders using our private training grounds." Megumi stated with a frown. Tatsu almost rolled his eyes at that, seeing how it really didn't surprise him all that much.

"My place is not a good idea either...it's way too small." Yew said frowning.

"Than we will use my family's training ground than. I'm sure my dad and my big brother Sakumo wont mind us using it." Tatsu said softly.

"Than its settled." Megumi stated with a smile. They fell silent as the classes began once more. Tatsu found himself paired up against a girl with long wavy dark blue hair and sharp soul percing golden yellow eyes. She was wearing a sky blue dress and dark blue pants under it. She was kind of cute, and she practically reminded him of his girlfriend in his past life despite her hair and eye color.

She was also extremely fast on her feet and with enough training she could have seriously matched Tsunade's strength in some respects though not as strong as her. Her name was Serenity if Tatsu remembered correctly. He didn't really pay attention to all of his classmates or even remembered their names.

Tatsu somehow managed to be blocking her attacks even though he was sliding a bit across the floor with each strike she kanded on him. She looked surprised that he was able to block her attacks so easily since he honestly looked distracted. Tatsu smirked as he took advantage of her distraction and aimed a kick across her ribs to send her skidding backwards across the floor. She looked up at him in annoyance. She than smiled at him as she than henged herself into a dog making Tatsu freeze insteantly in fear at the sight of her. She than suddenly barked at him. That was Tatsu's breaking point. Even though he knew it was a henge his fear of dogs insteantly took over.

With a loud ear splitting scream that honestly sounded like a woman being murdered in a horror movie, he bolted away running like the devil was on his heels. Everyone could only stared wide eyed in disbelief when they saw Tatsu channel chakra to his feet to run up the side of the wall and litterly jump out the third floor window shattering it. Serenity dispelled her henge as she just stood there in frozen disbelief. The whole class had similar exspressions on their faces.

"D-did that just happen?" Megumi stuttered.

"Unless we are in some sort of genjutsu, than yeah that just really just happened." Yew said with wide eyes.

"Aren't we on the third floor?" Megumi asked him.

"Yep." Yew said.

Yew and Megumi than suddenly paled as they remembered which floor they were on. With identical screams they ran towards the window to look out. Almost insteantly their sensei Kenshin ran towards the window as well as the rest of the class to see what became of Tatsu. There was Tatsu clinging to a near by tree branch with wide eyes with his hair practically standing on end like a cat.

"Tatsu, you baka! What the hell were you thinking?! This is the third floor window, are you trying to kill your self?!" Yew screamed in rage as he pulled off his future son's temper perfectly.

"I don't like dogs!" Tatsu shouted back at him.

Kenshin slammed his head against the window frame. _Riku's youngest brat is going to be the death of me, why couldn't he be more like Sakumo or like Riku?_ He thought miserably just as the tree branch Tatsu was clinging to than snapped making him scream as he dissappeared through the branches as fell to the ground below. The entire class all flinched at that as their sensei banged his head harder against the window frame. Yew was shaking in anger as he stormed pass everyone.

"Where-?" Megumi asked with wide eyes.

"To kill the idiot myself and if he is already dead I swear i will bring him back to life just to kill him myself!" Yew snapped in fury. "What hell was that baka thinking?!"

"Wait for me." Megumi said as she quickly followed after him. Serenity stood there blinking at what just happened before she revealed a tiny smile.

Meanwhile Tatsu's fall had been broken as he landed on top of two very familiar looking sages. Tatsu gave a nervous laugh as he looked down at Orochimaru and at Jiraiya. The pair had been with Tsunade when Tatsu suddenly landed on top of Ororchimaru.

Orochimaru who had been arguing with jiraiya at the time was obvious to the danger above him. Somewhere durring his fall Tatsu had stopped screaming as he landed right on top of Orochimaru without any form of warning.

The end result was orochimaru falling forward from the sudden weight landing on him as he accidently kissed Jiraiya as he crashed against his annoying teammate while knocking them both to the ground with Tatsu landing fully onto Orochinaru's back.

Tsunade at this point was howling with laughter as she quickly grabbed Tatsu around the waist before he could jump off Orochimaru's back and run away. He hung their lifelessly in her arms as Orochimaru and Jairay sprang away from one another gagging and frantically wiping their mouths on the sleeves of their shirts.

Orochimaru than glared at Tatsu while he looked ready to feed him to one of his snake summons or simply use him for a pin cushion. Jiraiya also looked like he was going to murder him besides looking like he was about to hurl up his guts.

"Sorry." He squeaked in fear at the pair of them.

"Knock it off you two, he didn't mean it." Tsunade growled at her teammates. "It clearly was an accident." She scolded them.

"You are Riku Hatake's youngest child, am i right?" Orochimaru asked him as he stared at the child closely.

"Yes sir...i am." Tatsu said softly as he tried to be as polite as possible to the snake sennin who would later turn out to be a traitor.

"How did you end way up in that tree, anyway?" Jiraiya asked him as he looked up at the tree just to see how far the kid had fallen out of the tree. He than gave a low whistle as he relised just how the kid had fallen from. It was sheer dumb luck the kid wasn't dead or seriously injured.

"I sort of jumped out the third floor window..." Tatsu said softly.

"The third floor window?! You could have killed yourself!" Tsunade yelled as she began checking him over for injuries. "You got very lucky you didn't injure your self, but whatever possessed you to jump out of the third floor window, you idiot?!" Tsunade demanded.

"A classmate henged into a dog...i don't like dogs." He grumbled under his breath. It was very quiet amongst the four of them before Jiraiya busted out laughing.

"No way, A hatake afraid of dogs!" He laughed. Tatsu feeling insulted growled at him.

"At least i'm not a pervert who hides in a tree peeping into the woman's bath!" Tatsu snapped as Jiraiya paled as Tsunade turned to glare at him.

"What?" Tsunade growled in rage as she cracked her knuckles.

"He lies!" Jiraiya shouted in fear as he inched away from her.

"I am not lying...you also paid me and my big brother to keep quiet about your peeping on the woman's bath, especially when we accidently noticed you up in that tree." Tatsu said as he remembered that incident from two days ago.

"T-that was you?" Jiraiya asked in fear.

"Yep." Tatsu said as he gave him a blank stare. "Also I would run if i was you...Than again you totally deserve what's coming to you for being a pervert." Tatsu said as Tsunade lost her temper as she violently began beating the living daylights out of him. Orochimaru than remembered something as he turned to look at the five year old child.

"Were you the one who set off those exsplosive tags a few weeks ago?" He asked. Tatsu paled a bit as he looked up at him.

"It was an accident." Tatsu said softly. _Shame it didn't kill you...or put you in coma or something, you bloody traitor, even though you aren't one yet."_ He thought to himself.

"Tatsu!" Yew snarled loudly as he charged foreward and suddenly grabbed tatsu by his ear making him yell in pain. "Jumping out the third floor window?! Are you insane?! Do you know how badly you scared me and everyone else?!" Yew shouted as he began dragging his friend back towards the academy as he ignored how Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru watched them.

Megumi shook her head at the sight and simply turned and walked back towards the classroom as she ignored Tatsu's painful yelps from how Yew was dragging him into the classroom by his ear as he was scolding him the entire way. "Why do i have the feeling i'm going to be stuck with these two boys?" Megumi grumbled under her breath.

Latter that day when Sakumo arrived home he was starring wide eyed at his little brother who was training with Yew and Megumi. They appeared to be training like a team and were helping each other out. Sakumo sat their watching them train together. However his eyes widen when his brother began hitting the targets perfectly after Megumi screamed at him to focus on the target or else she was going to barbeque his ass. It seemed to work like a charm.

Sakumo insteantly felt a bubble of jealousy rise up inside him. He should be the one training his baby brother. He also didn't like it when people threatened his baby brother. That was his job. The next thing sakumo knew he was kicked from behind that sent him falling foreward out of the bushes making the three kids turn to look at him. Sakumo gave a nevous laugh as he sent a glare towards his father who gave him a smug look as he walked pass the kids.

"Sakumo, can you teach us clones? Since you can exsplain it better than i can." Tatsu asked with a hopeful smile. Sakumo than smiled as he began teaching the three. It was funny when Tatsu messed up on the hand sighns and caused himself to transform himself into a cat. Just as a few of Riku ninkuns arrived home.

Needless to say all hell broke loose as Tatsu screamed and shot straight up a tree trunk with three dogs giving chase after him since Tatsu was unable to release the jutsu. This caused Yew, Megumi and Sakumo to chase after the dogs to prevent poor Tatsu from becoming a cat burger.

Over an hour latter Tatsu changed back to normal looking truamatised as he clung to a tree branch for dear life. The three ninkuns were scolded by a very angry looking Sakumo. Yew was trying to coax Tatsu down from the tree and megumi sat under the tree trying to figure out why Tatsu was so bad with his skills.

Seeing how it was getting close to dinner time Megumi said her good byes and headed home when she spotted a older Uchiha member waiting to walk her home. Yew waved his good byes as well when his mom arrived to pick him up.

Sakumo looked at his little brother who finally came down out of the tree. "You okay Tatsu?" Sakumo asked as he looked at him. Tatsu had a unreadable exspression on his face but the clearest emotion Sakumo reconised was sadness.

"Big brother...can you make a promise to me?" Tatsu asked him rather suddenly.

"Sure, what is it?" Sakumo asked him.

"Promise me, that you will never take your own life...no matter what happens." Tatsu said. Sakumo stared at him with a 'what the fuck' exspression on his face. Tatsu ignored his exspression as he continued with a sad exspression on his face. "I heard a scary story from some older kids...it was about a man who abandoned his mission to save the lives of his teammates...but in doing so he was treated badly by his village and even by his own teamates who he saved. All because he purposely failed a mission to save them. Even the man's own child hated him for what he did, his child use to looked up to him and wanted to be just like him. The man grew so depressed that he believed the best way to fix the problem was to end his own life so he did. The man died unaware he would forever tramatise his only child, when his child came home school and found his lifeless body in a pool of his own blood. His child grew up alone, with no one there for him, especially when the child eventually lost teamates in terrible accidents, one of those accidents had been by their own hand and eventually even lost their sensei who sort of stepped into a father like roll to that child." Tatsu said softly.

Sakumo didn't know what to say as he listened to the story. His heart clenched painfully at the story but didn't fully understand why his little brother's story was so painful to him.

"I couldn't help but wonder, what happens if that senerio happened to one of us. I know missions are important...but missions can be redone to some degree...lives however can never be replaced so i respect the man for saving his teammates but i can never forgive him for abandoning his child like that. So i just want you to promise me, that you will never take the cowards way out like that, but instead fight, rebuild your reputation or do something productive like teaching or even take up a civillian job. Please promise me...it would put my mind at ease." Tatsu said as he made his eyes water a bit.

"Tatsu, i promise...but you have to promise me something in return. If i ever took the cowards way out like that...That you would look after my kid just like i would look after yours. And you have to promise me you will never do something so stupid like that either." Sakumo said firmly.

"Deal, but remember you made me a promise. I mean it Sakumo...if you ever kill your self...i swear to kami i will never ever forgive you and i would purposely bring you back from the dead just to kill you myself multiple times until i collapsed from using up too much Chakra." Tatsu stated firmly as his eyes held a deadly gleam in them. Sakumo shuddared in fear of that stare. Something about his little brother's stare felt like Tatsu was ripping his soul to peices and putting his soul back together once more.

Tatsu than lost his nerve and busted out into tears as he clung to his older brother tightly. Sakumo frowned as he tried to get his baby brother to stop crying. "Tatsu, ninjas don't cry." Sakumo said only for Tatsu to ignore him as he held on tighter to him and cried even harder. Sakumo sighed as he tightened his hold on his baby brother.

On the roof of the Hatake home the old man sat there starring with wide eyes at what Tatsu just said to Sakumo. The wolf was sitting beside him with a calm exspression. "You know Iruka and Kakashi are pissed about you screwing this all up, right?" The wolf said softly.

"I know...but i didn't think Tatsu would be so blunt and tell Sakumo that kind of a story!" The old man yelled as he looked ready to yank his hair out.

"He's getting worried, brat. He knows what is at stake. He wants to change things...but he is scared. He is not familliar with this time line." The wolf said as he looked at the old man. "He chose to keep his past memories and they are messing with his head. Two souls in one body fighting for control. Until he finds the balance between these two souls, he wont survive long enough to change anything."

"Maybe you should have him sighn the wolf scroll now, so you can help him?" The old man suggested.

"No bloody way. Tatsu will only be able to sighn it after he becomes a Gennin. Kakashi would skin me alive if i have the kid sighn it early and i fear him more than i do you, brat." The wolf said as a older looking man appeared with a scar across his nose. "Iruka?"

"Why are you here!?" The old man yelled with a panicked exspression on his face.

"I wanted to see Tatsu-kun for myself. I mean he did help my parents name me in this time line." The man stated before he watched as Sakumo pulled his little brother into a hug as Tatsu broke down crying even harder. "There was a reason why we gave you that list of questions to ask him Naruto, it was to prevent over welming him."

"I know, i messed up. Maybe it's better this way?" Naruto said sighing.

"It's hard to say, only time will tell. However the brat isn't alone on this." The wolf said as he stood up slowly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"That is for me to know, fox boy. Now if you'll excuse me i have a sword to make." The wolf said with a sly grin as he said nothing more on the subject as he vanished into thin air. Iruka and Naruto shared confused looks before they also left before anyone could notice them. Once Tatsu calmed down from his crying fit Sakumo gently ruffled his hair.

"Feel better?" Sakumo asked him.

"Big brother...can you help me get over my fear of dogs? I don't want to jump out of another third floor window at the academy...again or be chased by dogs any more." Tatsu said softly.

"Sure thing...wait...you did what!?" Sakumo screamed loudly.

Tatsu gave a nervous laugh as he cowarded under his brother's murderous exspression. "I uh sort of jumped out the third floor window at the academy today." He said nervously before letting out a loud squeak like yelp as Sakumo began frantically searching for injuries as he scolded his baby brother almost as badly as Yew had done along with his teacher.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
